


Classis Draconis - Fleet

by Reitasha



Series: Classis Draconis Series [2]
Category: Dragon Riders - Fandom, Dragons - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dragons, F/M, Gen, M/M, dragon rider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reitasha/pseuds/Reitasha
Summary: Continuing from the last chapter of Classis Draconis- Academy.Based off the events of Star Trek: 2009.Dragons instead of Star Ships what more do you want?





	1. The Council

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hopefully! 
> 
> Sorry about the wait. I had to move to another country and settle in and then start school so it has been a very hectic few months. I'll try to update as much as I can but there may be some pretty big gaps but bare with me! 
> 
> Comment/Rate/Kudos keep this writer going and reminds me that I need to update sooner rather than later.

 

 “This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter.”

_Please don’t let this be about the Kobyashi Maru. Please don’t let this-_

_“_ James T. Kirk, step forward.” Bones felt himself tense up as Admiral Richard Barnett called Jim forward. Jim sat next to him seemingly undisturbed, Bones knew Jim was nervous, but he would never let it show.  Jim rose from his seat and exited the aisle they were sitting in, making his way down the steps in dead silence.

 

              “Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council...” Barnett began as Jim settled himself at one of the podiums before the council. “Suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Dragon Fleet code.  Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?”

 

 _“Leonard what’s happening why are you so tense?”_ Kyra asked worriedly, she was waiting outside with Aegeus and the rest of the dragons seeing as the hall the cadets were in wasn’t built to allow dragons to sit in on the assembly. Bones brushed her away in his mind; he needed to focus on the questioning or rather interrogation of Jim.

 

              “Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly.” Jim responded. Bones watched as the Admiral looked at a row in the hall. The Vulcan Spock stood up adjusting his uniform as he did.

 

 _That green blood hobgoblin son of a bitch!_ Bones swore internally. Jim was screwed six ways from Sunday if the Vulcan was the one who has brought this up. The Vulcan was a walking Dragon Fleet codebook and an instructor to boot. The Admiral motioned him forward and Spock made his way down to the podium besides Jim.

 

              “This is Commander Spock, He is one of out most distinguished graduates.”

             

 _And a know it all bastard_ Bones added spitefully.

 

              “He’s programmed the Kobayashi Maru Exam for the last four years.”

Bones almost groaned aloud when the admiral finished introducing Spock. Jim was as good as dead or worse he was going to be expelled from the Academy. But Jim wasn't looking at the admiral, he was looking a Spock, almost as if he assessing him. 

              “Cadet Kirk,” Spock began. “You somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test. “

 

              “Your point being?” Was all that Jim replied.

 

              Bones suddenly remembers the night before the test. Jim had come home late that night grinning like a mad man, his hair messed up and sweat drying on his skin.

             

“Gym?” Bones had asked noting the disheveled look.

 

              “Yeah something like that, had to help move some stuff in the testing storage room. You know those big hologram projectors they use for simulations.” And before Bones had a chance to respond Jim disappeared towards the bathroom to take a shower. Bones thought nothing of it till this very moment. 

 

“Idiot.” Bones growled to himself earning him a look from a kid beside him.

 

“In academic vernacular, you cheated.”  The admiral responded to Jim. This got the crowd of cadets to start murmuring and shifting in their seats uneasily. Cheating was one the biggest offensives in the fleet and it didn’t go unpunished.

 

Jim scoffed “Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn’t it?” Jim turned to Spock as he spoke. “I mean you programmed it to be unwinable.”

 

              “Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario.” Spock replied looking away from Jim and back at the Admirals.

 

              “I don’t believe in no-win scenarios.” Jim retorted.

 

              “Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson.”

             

              “Please, enlighten me.” Jim shot back  _And there it is_ Bones thought _Sarcasm levels only Jim could reach._  

 

              “You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death.”

             

Bones tightened his hands on the armrest. That was a low blow even for a Vulcan.  A murmur rippled through the crowd. Bones heard Aegeus rumble, his voice coming through Bones mind like a thunder clap.  Kyra let out a low hiss her anger shooting across the link. 

 

              “I of all people.” Jim responded looking down at his hands on the podium obviously trying not to show his anger.

 

“Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his fleet before being killed in action did he not?”

 

              “I don’t think you like the fact that I beat your test.”

 

              “Further more,” Spock continued, “You have failed to divine the purpose of the test.”

              “Enlighten me again.” Jim all but snapped glaring at Spock.

 

              “The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and ones fleet.”  Jim looked away and took a deep breath. “This is a quality expected in every Dragonfleet captain. “ Spock finished.  Bones was about ready to leap up to defend him, but suddenly a messenger walked in from behind the council.

 

              “Excuse me sir.” The man said handing Admiral Barnett a PADD. Barnett quickly scanned it and looked up to the cadets.

 

              “We’ve received a distress call from Vulcan.” The cadets began to speak all at once. “With our primary fleets engaged in the Laurentain Sea,” The Admiral continued over the noise.  “I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed.” And with that he rose and left the hall with the other council members.

 

 

Jim shot one final look at Spock as the Cadets filed out. He felt Bones at his elbow and without turning to him spoke.

 

              “Who was that pointy-eared bastard?”

              “I don’t know, but I like him.” Bones replied before walking out with the rest of the Cadets. Jim stared after Bones in shock. He liked him? Liked the Vulcan? Bones the man who could barely handle him liked the Vulcan? Jim briefly wondered if someone had replaced Bones with a clone before following him to their dragons.


	2. Prepare to depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones makes a decision or has the decision already been made for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are chapter 2. A little bit cleaner than the previous chapter hopefully. 
> 
> a quick refresher of names and rider at the bottom of the chapter for those of you just joining this journey and for those who may have lost track cause it's been a while!   
> As usual I love your comments/favorite/Kudos and Reviews
> 
> Enjoy!

The Hangar was chaos. Riders scrambled to and from their dragons with saddles and other pieces of various gear. Some of the riders stood in front of commanders who stood on top of boxes, calling out names and squad assignments.

 

              “And finally, Cadet McCoy…assigned to the Enterprise Squad. Welcome to Dragon Fleet, and god speed.” the commander yelled before stepping down. Jim stared at the commander as the man walked away stunned.

 

 “He didn’t call my name.” Kirk said before marching off after the commander without waiting for Bones to respond.

 

 “Commander? Sir, you didn’t call my name. Kirk, James T.”  He said, catching up to the commander who was typing away on a hangar computer.

 

 “Kirk your on academic suspension. That means you’re grounded until the Academy Council makes their decision.” Was all the commander said before striding away leaving Jim speechless.

 

 “Jim, I’m sure the board will rule in your favor.” Bones said finally catching up to him, Kyra’s saddle in his arms.  

   Jim said nothing and followed Bones to help him saddle up Kyra who was already having her armor plates attached by younger cadets.  

 

 _Bones we must be off soon, I want to see who we will be flying with._  She said crouching low enough for Bones to climb on which startled some of the younger cadets.         

 

“Look Jim,” Bones sighed, “Maybe it’s for the best. I doubt anything exciting is actually happening.”

 

“That’s not the point Bones, it’s our first big mission as dragon riders and I can’t go because of a stupid hearing.” Jim replied idly patting Kyra’s leg. It looked like Bones was going to respond but a roar from outside stopped him.

 

“That’s Raja…He’s summoning the Enterprise squad.” Bones said looking at Jim fear written plainly across his face. Jim grabbed Bones and put their foreheads together and forced a smile on his face.

 

“You better come back to me.” Was all he said. Making Bones blush

 

“I will.” And with that they broke apart and Bones clambered on Kyra’s back.

 

Jim watched as Kyra and Bones left the hangar and joined their squad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bones was adjusting his stirrups as Kyra ducked out of the hangar.

 

 _We can’t leave them._ Kyra rumbled as she approached the squad.

 

“What choice do we have? It would be hard to sneak Jim in and damn near impossible to sneak Aegeus in.” Bones replied sitting up and looking ahead.

 

_We always have a choice._ Kyra said ominously. Bones sighed, He knew Jim wanted desperately to prove himself. But if Bones went against the council he would be risking his position as a Dragon fleet Medic and potentially losing Kyra. Bones was about to tell Kyra why it was a bad idea when something suddenly felt wrong. Like the world had suddenly shifted and a low piercing note entered the bond between him and Kyra. The feeling was overwhelming and small flashes of scenes seemed to flicker between them. Dragons falling from the sky, a planet collapsing seemingly from within. Suddenly a barrier slammed hard against his mind and Bones realized Kyra had cut the link, severing him from whatever it was.

 

“Shit.” Bones breathed, sitting up. He had hunched over when the initial feeling had come over him it had made him feel sick to his stomach.

 

 

 _What was that Leonard?_ Kyra rumbled after a moment. 

 

“I don’t know but I suddenly feel like leaving Jim behind would be a very bad idea. Let me down Kyra before we meet up with the squad.” Without hesitation Kyra crouched and Bones unhooked himself from the saddle and jumped down.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Was all he said before taking off back towards the hangar.

             

 “Come with me.” Bones demanded grabbing Jim’s hand from behind and dragging him away.

 

 “Bones!” Jim yelped "what are you doing?” Jim demanded as Bones led him past other cadets.

 

 “Something stupid probably.”

             

             

* * *

 

 

 

 

              “Commander, a word?” Uhura asked, approaching Spock who was typing something into his PADD.

 

              “Yes, Lieutenant.” Spock replied without looking up.

             

              “Was I not one of your top students?” she asked

             

              “Indeed you were.” Spock had started walking towards Lodzhal who was eyeing them both.

             

              “And did Ajamu and I not on multiple occasions demonstrate an exceptional aural sensitivity and, and I quote, ‘an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in sky transmissions test.” She continued, striding to keep up with him.

 

              “Consistently, yes.” Spock said stopping in front of his dragon.

 

              “And while you were well aware that my unqualified desire is to serve on the Enterprise Squad, I’m assigned to the _Farragut?_ ” Uhura hissed, her temper finally getting the better of her.

 

              “It was an attempt to avoid the appearance of favoritism.” Spock replied looking around making sure that no one could over hear him.

 

              “No.” Uhura simply said, “I’m assigned to the Enterprise.”  Spock sighed and Lodzhal snorted from behind him. 

 

              _Better assign her to that squad Spock._ Lodzhal said _Or else she’ll most likely chase us down and fight us,  Ajamu is thirty pounds heavier than I am._ _It wouldn’t be worth the injury._ He added looking over where Ajamu was laying seemingly undisturbed by the people crawling all over him by his eyes were focused on Uhura and Spock.  Spock stared at Uhura for a moment before typing something into his PADD

 

              “Yes, I believe you are.” He concluded looking back up to her.

 

              “Thank You.” Uhura said before turning on her heel to where Ajamu was.

             

              _You never could say no to her._ Lodzhal said as Spock swung himself into his saddle.

 

 Spock sighed but said nothing.

 

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Jim exclaimed as they entered a small medical room in the back the hangar.

 

“I’m doing you a favor.” Bones responded. “I couldn’t just leave you there looking all pathetic. Take a seat.” Bones grabbed a hypo and begin to scan the shelves of vaccines on the wall.  He must have found what he was looking for as he pulled a vial from the shelf and attached it to the needle.

 

“I’m gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas.”  He said turning towards Jim.

 

 "Bones you know I’m allergic to that.” Jim said eyeing the hypo warily.

 

 “Do you trust me?” Bones said before injecting the hypo straight into Jim’s neck.

  “OW!  Yes! Jesus what was that for?” Jim exclaimed rubbing the spot where the hypo had stabbed him.

 

  _Leonard the side effects for that-_ Jim heard Kyra say faintly but the world was suddenly very muffled and he felt himself get a little woozy.

“I know what the side effects!”  Bones said as he scanned the shelves and started pocketing more vials.

 

“I need to give you the symptoms.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jim was still rubbing his neck wincing a little.

 

“You’re gonna start to lose vision in your left eye.”  Bones said pulling a medical bag from a drawer and cramming the vials and hypo in.

 

 “Yeah, I already have.” Jim slurred slightly, closing and opening his left eye.

 

  “Oh and you’re gonna get a really bad headache and a flop sweat.” Bones added putting the bag on his shoulder and lifting Jim’s left arm and sliding under him as Jim slide off the table.

 

   “You call this a favor?” Jim asked stumbling a little out the door.

 

  “Yeah. _You owe me one._ ” Bones shot back.

_Bones if you so much as permanently damaged my rider, I swear on my fangs I will-_ Aegeus rumbled

“Oh shush you overgrown hatchling! I have everything under control. Now go get someone to saddle you and quickly!” Bones by then had hoisted Jim onto Kyra who was standing by the hangar doors peering in nervously.  

 

 _Leonard he doesn’t look very good_ Kyra said quietly as she watched Bones strap Jim onto the front of the saddle; Jim was barely able to sit up and had gone very pale. Bones checked his eyes before slipping a set of goggles onto to Jim’s face.   

 

“He’s fine…or will be. I grabbed some things to counteract it. So don’t worry we just need to get him up into the air and into the squad.” Aegeus joined them by then with his saddle on. He said nothing merely bared his teeth in concern when he saw Jim.

 

“Kirk, James T. He is not cleared for duty in the Enterprise squad.” A commander said when he and his ruby colored dragon came by to check on McCoy and Kyra moments later. 

 

“Medical code states that treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me.” Bones said pointing to himself trying to ignore the wheezing Jim in front of him.  “So I’m taking Mr. Kirk aboard Medical Dragon Kyra and his Command Dragon Aegeus, who under the dragon and rider code is to stay with his rider if he is taken aboard a medical dragon into the Enterprise Squad.” Bones finished. Aegeus rumbled quietly beside him eyeing the red dragon who quickly averted its gaze from him.  

 

              “If you want to keep me grounded while I tend to Cadet Kirk then you can explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise has flown into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers.” Bones eyed the man watching him as he played out the scenarios of preventing Bones from leaving in his head.  

 

“As you were.” The commander sighed not even bothering to question Bones further.

 

“As _you were._ C’mon Kyra get us up there. Without hesitating Kyra launched herself sky angling herself towards the Enterprise with Aegeus close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lodzhal: Bearer of beloved Logic-Rider Spock  
> Aegeus: Zeus’s Shield-Rider Jim Kirk  
> Kyra: Strong Woman, Lord -Rider Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy   
> Ajamu: He fights for his desires-Rider Uhura   
> Raja: Hope-Rider Pike   
> Alik: Defender- Rider Chekov   
> Raiden: Thunder and Lightning-Rider Sulu   
> Angus ‘Gus’: One force, Strength, energy-Rider Scotty  
> Icarus- Rider George Kirk


	3. Catapult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The catapult is explained and we get a glimpse at some more of the Enterprise crew.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Bones couldn’t help but stare as he and Kyra circled above the hundreds of dragons who were scrambling to form their squads.  “Jim are you seeing this?” He asked. Jim’s response was unintelligible he was more focused on trying not to throw up.  He was leaning against Bones chest, his eyes half closed.  He felt Aegeus hovering close to them, never more than half a wing length away.

 

              _Jim I am beginning to think Bones is quite mad._ Aegeus rumbled quietly across the link. Jim could only groan in response.

             

Kyra angled herself slightly away from Aegeus causing Jim to see stars and not the good kind.

 

He faintly heard Bones rummaging through his bag possibly looking for another hypo. Jim didn’t care he just wanted to stop the world from spinning. He heard Bones ask Aegeus to see if he could find the Enterprise squad amongst all the dragons. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Aegeus giving him one last concerned look and with a nod, Aegeus snapped his wings tight to his body and plummeted into the sea of dragons.

 

              _Show off._  Kyra snorted making a lazy circle as she dropped at a more reasonable pace than her partner.

 

              “Well they do say the dragon takes after the rider.” Bones said around a vial between his lips. Jim felt a searing cold at the base of his neck as another hypo jabbed him.  For a few moments Jim wondered if he was going to pass out but as soon as the feeling was there it was gone. He suddenly felt a lot better and a few minutes after he even managed to sit up in the saddle, albeit a little shakily.

 

Jim couldn’t believe what he saw.

 

Hundreds of dragons were swarming the catapult. Some were already tethered to their squads while others were trying to find their squad much like they were. Aegeus appeared alongside them after a few moments, by then Kyra was in the thick of the swarm.

 

 _I found the squad._ Aegeus announced. _They’re in front of the catapult with the rest of the fleet._  Without waiting for acknowledgement, he took the lead and led Kyra to the Enterprise Squad.

 

 

 

Jim saw the squad long before Bones did.  The squad was fifty dragons strong. Long cables connecting each dragon to each other. Captain Pike flew at the front with Raja with three cables attached to his saddle. As Captain he was responsible for the entire unit and their tethering. Raja even wore the shoulder panel with the Enterprises number: NCC-1701.

             

 

Kyra lowered herself into the middle of the squad with the other medical dragons. The other dragons nodded their heads in greeting but said nothing.  Bones called for a cable and another rider angled her dragon towards him and tossed a cable across.

Bones caught the cable with practice ease and attached it to the metal loop on Kyra’s harness. Jim couldn’t help but smile, looks like Bones despite all his grumbling had been paying attention in the squad drills.

 

Bones tugged the line making sure it was secure before straightening back up.

 

              “Aegeus, you are going to have to be latched to behind Kyra since Jim is with me.” Bones announced across the link.  Jim felt Aegeus’s instant hesitation at the request. He was a command dragon, his natural instinct to lead was not easily put to the side and only being three years old he was still struggling with taking orders.

 

 

              “Aegeus do it please, we can’t afford to make a scene.” Jim said quietly to his dragon. Aegeus said nothing but angled himself next to Kyra, so Bones could attach a cable to the chest piece of his harness. With that done he fell behind Kyra slowly trailing after her.

 

              “We need to get you in your proper gear as well.” Bones said propping Jim up and away from him, so he could reach his saddle bag on the side.

             

              “I don’t feel right. I feel like I’m leaking.” Jim said suddenly, Kyra tensed under them at Jim’s words.

 

              “No Kyra, he isn’t leaking. Relax.” Bones said soothingly, patting her side, she let out a pent-up breath releasing a little flame as she did. Bones shot Jim a look as he handed Jim the bag. Jim returned the look with a weak smile.

 

 Inside the bag was a communicator, rider gloves and a phaser in its holster. Jim slipped the communicator into his ear and slipped on his gloves. He didn’t have the full rider outfit like Bones was outfitted with, but the Cadet reds were still plenty warm and he could probably find another command cadet with a spare set of gold.

 

 

Bones _we have company_ , Kyra said suddenly, her head lifting as she tasted the air. Jim was immediately pressed into the saddle by Bones who covered him with his body. Jim only saw a glimmer of emerald green as Commander Spock flew past heading towards the front of the squad.

 

              When Spock had passed them, Bones let Jim sit up “Well Bones didn’t know you liked being on top.” Jim said grinning.  Bones stabbed him with the hypo with more force than necessary and Jim didn’t mind it as much this time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Spock secured a tether to Lodzhal and had just straightened up right when Pike came across the comm.

 

              “Mr. Spock.”

 

              “Captain.” He replied looking over to where Pike hovered just ahead of  two more command golds.

 

              “Engineers report that the catapult is ready to open, Sir.” A voice shot through the Spock’s Comm. He heard Pike thank him and then heard the telltale static signal that the comm was now open to everyone on the squad.

 

 “Alright Riders the newest squad of Dragon Fleet should have a little more celebration on its first maiden flight, but we can’t afford that today.” Pike stated.  “The celebration will be our reward for coming home from Vulcan.  Carry on with all necessary preparations.” He ended the broadcast amongst cheers and roars. Raja then surged upwards with the squad following after him.

 

 _I never understood why we just can’t teleport._ Lodzhal sighed before angling himself upward with the rest of the squad. Spock didn’t reply knowing that this was a discussion meant for a more peaceful moment. He didn’t show it but he was worried for his home planet and for his parents.

 

              _They’ll be fine, my rider._ Lodzhal whispered across the link. Spock simply said nothing. Lodzhal who was used to this only provided comfort across the link as they flew.

 

The catapult was a rip in the earth’s atmosphere that had been there since the first encounter with the Klingons. They had built a small circular around the rip it constantly monitored the catapult and was the first line of defense if anything came through of its own accord.

 

They had figured out years ago with the help of the Vulcans that with the right magnetic pull they could expand and shrink the rip allowing dragons and riders to pass through unharmed and onto other worlds. They had tested it on Vulcan first. The only side effect of traveling through the rip was that when dragons traveled through it to a place that did not have a rip they inadvertently made one when they came through on the other side. Which was why Vulcan had a catapult now as well.

 It was impossible and deadly for a human alone to navigate the catapult; many people had tried with ships and rockets and it had cost them their lives.  But for a dragon it was like catching a thermal and the effects of the catapult were minimal to them.

Lodzhal had explained once that the space thermal to Vulcan was warm current while the thermal to Kronos was cold and menacing.  It was up to the navigation dragons to lead them through the catapult safely. The navigation dragons were a cross between a red and gold dragon. Specially bred to sense and change the catapults thermals and lead squads to their destinations. Many of them were colored like command dragons though had streaks of red here and there and were a darker gold than most.  Spock was pulled out of his thoughts as a Raja roared a greeting to another squad that had angled themselves next to the Enterprise.

 

Spock closed his eyes briefly and thought of his home planet.

             

 

* * *

 

 

“Fleet is cleared for launch Captain. All squads are ready to jump.”  The rider on Pike’s left said.

 

“Set course for Vulcan.”

 

“Aye-Aye, Captain.”  The Rider’s gold dragon raised its head and focused on the catapult’s shimmering colors as it expanded. With a thundering roar from the dragon, the catapults colors shifted into a warm orange and the rip slowly expanded.  The result was felt almost immediately. They could feel the pull of the catapult and the dragons fell silent as if waiting for the command.  Pike twisted in his saddle and took one last look at his squad before issuing his order to the fleet.

 

“Punch it.”

 

All at once squads launched themselves into the catapult soaring into it with a flash of bright like. The only squad left was the Enterprise. There was a moment of silence before Pike once again twisted into his saddle and faced the dragon on his right.

 

“Lieutenant, where is Navigator McKenna and dragon Adriac?” Pike asked softly

 

“He has lungworms, sir. He couldn’t report to his post.” The rider responded turning towards Pike. “I’m Hikaru Sulu and this is Raiden” he said gesturing to his dragon, who was looking away embarrassed for his rider,  a red streak marring his snout.

 

“And you are a navigator?” Pike asked.

 

“Very much so, sir.” Sulu said turning back around and tapping at his screen that was built into his saddle, which helped navigate the catapult.

 

“I’m not sure what’s wrong here.” He confessed after a few moments still looking at his screen.

 

“Are the tethers all attached?” Pike questioned. Sulu laughed nervously,

 

“Yes. I’ll figure it out. I’m just…”

 

“Have you connected the squad tethers?” Spock asked across the comm.  Raiden growled quietly, as if he was beginning to become annoyed with everyone questioning his rider.

 

Sulu stared ahead as he quickly typed in a command to link the squad together so they wouldn’t get separated in the catapult. There was whir as all the tethers tightened across the squad securing the dragons together.

 

              “Ready for launch, sir.” Sulu said sighed Pike leaned back into his saddle.

 

              “Alright. Let’s Punch it.”

 

And with that command, the Enterprise squad flew into the catapult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a run boys and girls so lets see if I can give you another chapter tomorrow before I have to do real work.


	4. Romulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is reckless again and Bones may kill him personally.

“My mouth is itchy…is that normal?” Jim asked running his tongue over his teeth for the umpteenth time. Bones sighed

 

“Well, those symptoms won’t last long. But I am going to give you a mild sedative to make it a little easier.”

 

Jim groaned “Oh I wish I didn’t know you.”

 

              “Don’t be such an infant.” Bones said injecting him with a hypo, Jim winced but didn’t say anything.

             

              “How long is it supposed to…” Jim slumped against Bones chest before he could even finish his question.

 

              “Unbelievable.” Bones said rolling his eyes and putting his stuff away finally.  He looked around at the rest of the dragons. Everything had seemed to be going smoothly, no one had become untethered and no one had visited the medical dragons as they navigated the catapult.  

 

 _How are we supposed to help the Vulcans and their dragons?_ Kyra asked. _There isn’t nearly enough medical riders to-_

“Hush now, stop your worrying.  When we land we will set up for whatever has happened.

 

              _But Leonard the sheer amount of people we may have to deal with._

 

“Kyra its not like we will be dealing with the whole planet, its probably something minor.”

 

_Then why so many squads? We shouldn’t have sent everyone, a few of us should have stayed back at earth._

“Kyra I don’t know what to tell you. We just need to follow orders and do what we need to do.”

 

Kyra said nothing in response and Bones sighed, He hadn’t felt anything after the ‘vision’ he had received, so things must have been set straight when he had grabbed Jim from the hangar and taken him up with the squad.

 

 

 

 _Maximum speed,_ Raiden rumbled, tilting slightly to the left. The squad shifted after a few moments behind him. Sulu recited what Raiden had said to Captain Pike.

 

“Russian whiz kid, what’s your name?” Pike asked after the riders beside Sulu after nodding to Sulu. “Chanko? Cherpov?”

 

             

“Ensign Chevok Pavel Andreievich, sir.” The rider practically sat backwards on his saddle when he addressed the Captain. “And this is Alik.” He said gesturing to his dragons who rumbled a greeting.

 

“Fine Chevok Pavel Andreievich. Begin squad-wide mission broadcast.” Pike ordered.

 

“Yes, sir. Happy to.” Chevok said turning back around, and accessing his PADD.

 

“Ensign authorization code nine-five-wictor-wictor-two.”

 

“Authorization not recognized.” The PADD answered back.

 

 _Your accent is too much again. Remember the Argonaut test?_ Alik commented quietly. Chevok rolled his eyes and tried again.

 

“Ensign authorization code, Nine-five- _Victor-Victor_ -Two.” 

 

“Access Granted, Intra-squad communication active.” The PADD chirped back.  Chevok let out a sigh of relief.

 

“May I have your attention. At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the neutral zone, what appeared to be a lightning storm.” Chevok started noticing that the idle chatter between dragons had gone quiet.

 

“Soon after, Dragon Fleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Command, that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. “ Chevok paused before continuing, noticing that the colors of the catapult had shifted slightly. He looked over at the navigator Sulu who had also noticed the shift and was leaning close to his dragon’s head, whispering something. 

 

“Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary.” Sulu sat back up and flashed three fingers towards Chevok.  

 

“We should be arriving in three minutes. Thank you for your time.” Chevok ended the transmission and leaned back.

 

              _Good job, You didn’t switch to Russian for once.”_ Alik chuckled.

  “Разве ты не читать мне лекцию о переходе на русский.”

(Don't you lecture me about switching to Russian.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Lightning storm.” Jim shouted suddenly sitting up, wincing a little as he did.

 

“Jim, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Bones asked looking at Jim.

 

“Good god man!” Bones exclaimed looking at Jim’s hands that had swelled twice their size.

 

Jim let out an indignant shriek. “What the hell is this?” Jim exclaimed looking at his hands.

 

“A reaction to the vaccine, Damn it.” Bones answered quickly searching his through his bag

 

 _Jim?!  What’s wrong why are you screaming?”_ Aegeus demanded

 

“My hands!” Jim exclaimed lifting up his hands above his head to show him.

_Maybe now you can tie down my saddle better_ Aegeus said amusedly.

“This isn’t funny!” Jim exclaimed as Bones yelled to Chapel, the nurse next to them to toss him a hypo.

 

 “Hey!” Jim said suddenly remembering the lightning storm, he turned and grabbed Bones by the face right when Bones was about to inject him with the Hypo from Chapel. “We gotta stop the squad.”

 

“We can’t, we’re in the catapult.”

 

“We need to get to Pike and stop them.” Jim shouted tugging at the strap on his harness trying to release himself from the saddle.  

 

Bones who stabbed him with yet another hypo

 

“Would you stop that!” Jim snapped.

 

“You know I haven’t seen a reaction this bad since medical school.” Bones said, looking at Jim’s hands.

 

  Suddenly there was a jerk on the tethers and Kyra let out a roar of surprise and was yanked backwards. Bones practically snapped his neck looking behind him. Jim turned too and saw that Aegeus had folded his wings and has ceased to fly with the squad; his full weight was resting on the tethers. Around him, dragons were struggling not to be pulled down with him, their riders clinging to their saddles as the dragons tried to adjust themselves to the sudden weight.  There was a sudden and terrible snap and Aegeus was released from the squad.

 

“Bones, I love you but I have to get to the front of the squad.” Jim said to Bones as he turned back around to face him, ready to ask Jim what the hell was going on.  But Jim had grabbed one of the broken tethers and leapt off Kyra’s back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“JIM” Bones yelled, leaning over the saddle, searching for Jim in the empty space. He spotted Jim freefalling, or rather plummeting a huge grin still on his face. He was about to release Kyra from the squad before Jim fell out of the catapult after him, when suddenly Aegeus appeared under Jim and caught his rider.

 

 _Stupid Boys!_ Kyra hissed.  Bones opened his comm to Jim’s.

 

“You better have a good explanation or so help me I will disown you.” Bones snarled as he stood up in his stirrups to watch Aegeus, who had flown back up to the squad and was flying as fast as he could to the front. 

 

 

“Bones, we’re flying into a trap!” Jim was all that he said before another voice came through the comm.

 

“Jim, you have broken rank get back into formation!” Ajamu and Uhura appeared beside Jim. Ajamu slowly approached Aegeus from the outside, slowly pushing him back into the squad. Aegeus rumbled a warning but Ajamu didn’t seem to care.

 

“Uhura just the girl I wanted to speak to!” Jim crowed. “The transmission from the Klingon prison planet. What exactly…” Aegeus growled loudly drowning out Jim was going to say.  Jim forced Aegeus back into the squad to prevent a fight from breaking out, earning a smug look from Ajamu.

 

 “Look who is responsible for the Klingon attack you were talking about last night with Galila?” Jim asked Uhura. “And was the squad…” Jim trailed off his tongue having gone thick in his mouth suddenly.

 

“Was the squad what?” Uhura asked.

 

“Bones what’s happening to my mouth?” Jim asked

 

“You got numb tongue?” Bones questioned over the comm.

 

“Numb tongue?” Jim slurred.

 

“I can fix that!” Bones said before disconnecting.

 

“Was the squad what?” Uhura asked again.

 

“Romojan.” Jim answered still slurring.

 

“What I..”

 

“ _Romulan.”_ Jim annunciated.

 

“Romulan?”

 

“Yeah!”  Just then Kyra appeared under from under Aegeus, Bones brought Kyra close to one Aegeus’s front leg. With the swiftness that only comes with repetition, Bones grabbed Aegeus foot and hoisted himself up and began to climb towards Jim.  Jim scooted back to allow Bones to get into the saddle. But Bones ignored the gesture and stood up on in front of him.  He grabbed Jim and yanked him up by his shirt and kissed him harshly on the mouth. Jim was surprised at first and then pleased despite his numb mouth.  Bones broke off the kiss and stabbed him with the hypo.

 

“You pull a stunt like that again, and I will personally escort you to the Dragon fleet mental hospital!” Bones hissed, releasing Jim’s shirt.

 

Jim didn’t bother responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as usual 
> 
> Comment/Rate/Kudos remind me I still need to write things.


End file.
